Conventionally, there is known a pants-type disposable diaper. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-296643 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a pants-type disposable diaper comprising a first elastic member disposed continuously so as to extend across a crotch part and along edges of a front side of both leg openings, and a second elastic member disposed continuously so as to extend across the crotch part and along edges of a back side of the both leg openings.